


Of English Woes and a Way Back Home

by malaguenas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, English major dean, M/M, music major cas, nominals, whatever the fuck those are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an english major sure has it's troubles, but Dean has Cas, and it gets him through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of English Woes and a Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote on tumblr forever ago for my dearest friend Amber. <3

“What the fuck is a nominal?”

Cas looked up from his tattered to the death copy of Don Quixote as Dean sighed in frustration, running a hand over his face. 

“I wish I knew Dean,” Castiel said solemnly, attempting to scan his brain for anything that might help Dean, but ultimately coming up empty. 

“You and me both,” Dean grumbled, pushing his homework to the side and leaning back in his chair. 

Castiel paused. There were a couple course of action. He could comfort Dean, pushing him through the conflict or- no. 

See, this wasn’t exactly uncommon. Dean loved being an English major, Castiel was sure of that. Dean was always so enthralled with the idea of it in high school, so much that he continuously offered to proofread all of Castiel’s essays. Castiel let him do it, even if he could probably handle it himself. 

He just loved Dean’s smile when he said yes. It stuck with him constantly, an echo in his mind, and when he was face to face with Dean and that smile, he really couldn’t say no. 

So of course it didn’t surprise Castiel that Dean decided to pursue English. Much like it couldn’t have surprise Dean that Castiel went into music. Those were their interests, and all that followed after seemed like nothing more than meant to be. 

Castiel shook all of the old high school memories from his head and focused on the matter at hand. Dean had barely moved, his hand stuck in his hair in exasperated and his breaths defeated and heavy. 

Castiel lifted a hand and placed it on Dean’s shoulder gently turning him to face him. Dean turned without resistance, his legs slipping next to Castiel’s making their legs touch, albeit barely. 

“How many times have we been here?” Castiel asked and Dean’s eyebrows raised. 

“Cas, we come here to the quad all the time.” 

Castiel shook his head. “I mean, you’ve had English troubles before, right?” Dean nodded and Castiel continued. “And what do I always say?” 

“It’s what you love that completes you,” Dean said, almost without hesitation. 

Castiel nodded. “Yeah. And you know what? I know you love this stuff,” Dean looked dubious and Castiel realized they had been talking about nominals. “Well, maybe not this stuff.”

They shared a cheerful laugh, Dean’s smile bringing back a warmth to Castiel’s heart. 

“But still, you work through this stuff because you like it,” Castiel moved his hand to rest on Dean’s own. “And I’ll be here to help, even with all the parts that come in life that never seem to make sense.” 

“Thank you Cas.” They shared a moment, just taking their time to glance into one another’s eyes. 

“So,” Castiel started, breaking through the silence. “What about we do an intense google search and figure this out?“ 

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean agreed before leaning in and giving Castiel a short kiss. 

“Let’s do this thing.”


End file.
